


Jealousy

by Whambam06



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whambam06/pseuds/Whambam06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fic about Charlie getting Meryl. Critics would be helpful let me know if you like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic about Charlie getting Meryl. Critics would be helpful let me know if you like it!

 No one told me this was going to be easy, but no one told me that it was going to be this hard. Every day I have to watch him put his hands all over her and pepper her face with kisses and compliments. It should be me telling her how beautiful she is and making her feel like the queen she is, but I can’t because of a dumb decision we made 7 years ago. I am going to get her I will show her how I feel and I will not be a coward this time. All I could think of was her until Tanith came home and interrupted my thoughts. God I felt like such an asshole for thinking of Meryl while I’m with Tanith. But I can’t help but think of her all the time and it feels so wrong to Tanith. Honestly I feel as if I am only with her because I can’t stand the thought of being alone all the time with thoughts of Meryl.

Tanith could always tell when I thought of her and it made me feel like a terrible man to her, she even told me she knew in some way I’d always be attached with Meryl but she had no idea just how attached how I wanted to be. So I feel like when she came in and I told her we needed to talk she knew what was going to happen. As I sit here trying to come up with the words to tell her, I hear her softly say _“Charlie I know you’re in love with Meryl, and it’s killing you to see Maks with his hands all over her. If you want to I will help you get her."_

I am totally shocked by the words coming out of her mouth, I mean I knew that she knew how I really felt, but I didn’t know she would be willing to help me. “I know you’re surprised that I willing to help you get another woman but when you love someone enough you are willing to do anything to make them happy. And I know by letting you go and get Meryl you will finally be truly happy. I love you Charlie and I would do anything to make you happy.”

 _“Tanith…Thank you for everything.”_ I could barely whisper as I leaned over and hugger her. After 5 years together I knew so much about her, she bared her soul to me and for that I will be always grateful but in life I believe you have a soul mate and I met mine when I was 8.

Tanith and I went to separate beds that night for the first time in 5 years it felt very strange but I felt as if I could finally sleep peacefully not having the weight of so much guilt on my shoulders. Tomorrow I would go out and make Meryl want me and work to get her. I awoke this morning with a renewed energy and I was ready to go to the studio and discuss my plan with Sharna and have her input and help.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _“What?! You what and you want me to what?!”_ Sharna was exclaiming at me as I was telling her how much I loved Meryl and I finally wanted to go after her. I know she is confused because for weeks I have been telling her there is no romantic feelings and we are just friends.

“ _I love her and I can’t believe it took me this long to realize it. I need your help to get her; I guess it really took her looking like she was in love with Maks for me to realize I want her to look at me like that.”_

“Charlie she looks at you like you hung the moon; you’ve just been too dumb to realize it”

_“Now I’m ready and I want her to see how hard I’m trying. I even talked to Tanith last night. We ended things and she even told me she’d help me get Meryl.”_

Sharna slowly said her next words of _“Charlie White I will help you devise a plan to get Meryl Davis to be your girl.”_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maks is just an all-around great guy and genuinely nice, but he is no Charlie. It wasn’t fair to any guy to compare them to Charlie they hadn’t been there in her worst and her best times, but it crept up in her mind for every guy she had been with. For instance that is why Fedor left, I can’t help it yet I continue to do it. Maks could sense I was thinking too much because I had continued to mess up my steps when I knew the material. He turned to me then said let’s take a break then signaled to the camera guys to give them a break, thankfully they understood.

Since the start of the Dancing season we had promised each other we would always be honest with each other but I don’t know if I could tell him what I was thinking now.

 _“Meryl are you okay?”_ He asked in the softest way which just helped to make my heart hurt.

“ _I’m fine.”_ I lied through clenched teeth hoping he couldn’t tell. Too bad he did.

_“Come on Meryl, you promised we would be honest and talk to each other about we were feeling. It’s how good partnerships keep together.”_

“ _Okay, I know you can tell I’m in love with Charlie and how pensive I get when he is around because somehow Tanith always gets brought up. But recently I’ve thought about how everyone says we are a perfect fit and things are great between us and I started thinking of us in that way…_ My neck turning bright red as I confess that little piece. _“And every guy I get romantically involved with always gets compared to Charlie and I don’t mean to do it, it just happens he has been there for literally ever experience of my life. I don’t want to compare you to him because you make me feel so different like a sexy woman and I couldn’t be happier you brought out this sexy side of me because I love it and I love you for that. But I want to have Charlie but I want to make him seethe with jealousy like I do with him and Tanith.”_

As he sat there shocked I couldn’t believe that I had just said that, that I had finally had said what I was wholly feeling.

 _“Meryl I was waiting for the day you would finally admit it. I have the perfect plan to having him dying with jealousy.”_ Maks said this with a little twinkle in his eye so I knew he had something good up his sleeve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments & sadness uh-oh!

I can feel my neck flush up as I think sex, sex and more sex. “ _Uhhh having fun, getting girls and having sex?_

“ _Wow, I knew that you were getting more sexual but I thought you would call it something sweet like love making”_ he says with a slight chuckle. “Truth is guys mainly think about getting ripped, getting girls and having hot sex. You want to make Charlie jealous I have a fool proof plan.

Just as he is teaching me what we are going to my phone starts ringing with Charlies signature tone. _“OH MY GOSH. He is calling me right now. What do I do?!”_

“ _Babe calm down answer and see what he wants”_

As I pick up I can hear his signature bubbly tone. We small talk for a minute or so then he asks me to get lunch with him because he has something he needs to tell me. _“Maks he wants to know if I can get lunch with him, he has something serious to tell me.”_ I whisper at him while my hand is on the phone.

_“Tell him that me and you already have plans and they’ve been set up for a while. He will be so mad you can’t hang with him.”_

As I gently let him down I can tell that the happiness in his voice is gone.

_“Maks I feel so bad, he sounded genuinely hurt. What if he had serious news?”_

_“Babe, step one of Make Charlie jealous is having plans with other guys. If your always available to hang out it seems like you have no life besides him.”_

_“This better work”_

_“Trust me it will. By the time I’m done he will be begging for you”_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That night as I walk into the rink Stars is in for the week, Gracie and Ashley run up to me and basically scream in my face asking me if I’ve heard the news yet. Taking my confused face as a no. Gracie launches into a story about how she was on twitter and she got a notification from a tabloid saying that Tanith and Charlie had split. She showed me the article and as I read through it, at first I didn’t believe it but when it said they split amicably I did, that sounded like Charlie. I thought I would be more happy at this new but I wasn’t, more hurt that Charlie hadn’t told me himself. Maybe that’s what he wanted to talk to me about at lunch. Now I was just disappointed at myself for thinking I could follow through with this crazy plan.

That day on the ice as we practiced our pieces I could feel Charlie gazing at me with more love than I had felt since he started dating Tanith. The supervisor called for a break and Charlie and I went to our own separate locker room just us. While we were walking he grabbed my hand and intertwined it with his and I could feel my heart beat jump to my throat. As we reached our door he opened it and we slowly walked inside. The second the door closed he had me pinned up against it and passionately kissing me. I sighed into his mouth and he seemed to swallow my moans. Picking me up I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling me over to the table, slowly taking my shirt off never breaking eye contact as soon as both our shirts were off he kissed me once more.

Then everything came to a halt when the door opened revealing one Ashley Wagner _“Meryl do you have….Oh my god never mind.”_ As she ran away I could feel a blush spreading throughout my whole body. And I knew Charlie was just as embarrassed as me. We both went to go grab our shirts and put them back on.

_“Meryl I’m sorry for everything these past years I know how bad it hurt for you to see me with Tanith and it wasn’t fair to you to keep going behind her back. That day you told me we could keep doing what we were doing and I had to choose it killed me.”_

_“Char you know that I love you with everything that I have and I have stood by you through the good and bad and I just don’t know if I can continue to be your dirty secret the girl you have sex with behind closed doors but in public we are just friends. I gave you a chance for 17 years and now the time you want to act on it is when I’m with someone.”_

_“We are both single right now why can we just give us a shot like we never have before?”_

__“That’s the thing I’m not single Maks and I are together and not just for the show”_ _

_“Mer he just wants you for the show I’ve read about him and his past. He puts on an act for the cameras.”_

_“Why is it so hard for you to believe that someone wants me just for me. That someone could love all my imperfections and still want me. He likes me for me and he isn’t afraid to show it. Like you”_ The last part came out as a choked sob. I would not let him see me cry again I have wasted too many tears on him. Racing out of the rink crying was not how I wanted to leave. But sometimes getting your heart smashed a couple times will make you do that.

Meryl leaving the rink crying came as a total shock to everyone. Most people thought they had split due to how much he loved Meryl it was obvious to everyone but them. Charlie sheepishly walked out carrying his bag and Meryl’s to, she had forgot it after the argument they had just had. He looked utterly defeated as he walked out. Gracie and Ashley were talking and they had thought maybe Charlie had just found out what it felt to have his heart torn just like Meryl’s had been for years.

Gracie was totally shocked when Ashley had told her that when she went to ask Meryl for extra socks she found her and Charlie half naked with tousled hair and swollen lips. The two girls had skated with Meryl and Charlie for years and they wanted them to be together so bad. Maybe this was the final push they needed. They both decided to look up a number and give it a call. 

_“Maks, Hey it’s Ashley Wagner and Gracie Gold we know you’re partners with Meryl and we want to know if you would like to help us get Mer and Char together?”_

_“Hi ladies I’ve got the perfect plan, let’s set up a time to meet and I can tell you the plan”_

" _Perfect we will see you tomorrow”_

This is going to be so good I cant wait for it to happen!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_“Maks I just did something so stupid. I think the plan is ruined.”_

_“Babe open your door”_

I went to the door and when I saw him I could help but let out all the tears and sadness I had been keeping in all afternoon. Maks just help me and stroked my hair while I cried and until I fell asleep in his arms.

When Maks knew she was asleep he could help but whisper at her sleeping for _“Man, Meryl you are so perfect and I don’t know why Charlie doesn’t want you. But I sweat babe if he doesn’t treat you right I will always be the guy for you.”_ He couldn’t help but think that maybe he didn’t want to help Meryl make Charlie jealous he just wanted her. Maybe in the end she could want him too.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since Maks came to my place and comforted me, while I once again cried over Charlie, has been smothering me with constant attention. Not that I don’t like it; I love it. It is just weird that since then we have been together 24/7 and he has been nothing but amazing and everything I wanted but why couldn’t I be happy. Oh that’s because some blue eyed curly hair obsession kept creeping into the back of my mind.

This week we were practicing the jive and Viennese Waltz and the waltz is a very close hold dance. The whole day he had been outing his hand lower and lower on my back until he was firmly grabbing my butt. By that point the cameramen had enough footage to work with. So the next time he grabbed my butt I started pressing hot open mouth kisses down his neck, to give him a taste of his own medicine.

_“Oh babe if you keep kissing my neck like that I might have to do more than just grab your butt”_ Maks whispered seductively in my ear.

_“Maybe I do want you to do more than grab my butt”_ I flirtily replied back at him.

He intertwined his hands threw my hair to grab my face he kissed me with such passion I could feel my knees buckle. With that sign he grabs my butt again and lifted me up. As I wrapped my legs around him I could feel how aroused he was right against me. He trapped me against the wall and started nipping and kissing at my neck. I knew that a hickey was already starting to form. Right as he was just about to rip off the flimsy thong I had on under my little dress, Charlie’s signature ringtone pierced the air. Maks was looking at me crazy as I started laughing when it was ringing.

In this moment nothing felt real to me. Maks and I had finally given into the impulses we have been feeling since we did our foxtrot. And to top off the funny moment was right when we did Charlie had a way of creeping in the situation and making himself known.

_“Hellllllo Charlie”_ was all I could muster up as a picked up the phone.

_“Meryl I know you’re probably still so angry with me, but please hear me out..?”_

_“Fine”_

_“Can you please meet me for lunch, so I can talk to you? I have so much I want to say but I couldn’t find the words. But now I think I have. Baby please.”_

_“Okay but I’m serious if this goes wrong again, I’m done. I swear this time. ‘Ill see you in 20 at, our place..”_

Turning back around I couldn’t help but feel a little flushed that Maks had just heard Charlie and I’s conversation. Considering what we had just been doing a few minutes ago, I am feeling so guilty.

_“Meryl it’s okay I understand. I know that after seventeen years he’s always going to be you’re number 1. I will always be there for you.”_

_“I am so sorry. I feel as if I am using you as a sort of comfort, whenever Charlie hurts me or makes me feel unwanted. You are always there as my backboard when I am feeling down. You make me feel beautiful and wanted. You make me feel like I’m the only person in the room and I love it.”_

_“Babe I will always go out of my way to make you feel special, the smile on your face is worth it. I will always be here as a backup when he once again hurts you. But I promise Meryl I would never hurt you, and I can’t wait to maybe one day show you.”_ Maks barely whispered as his voice cracked.

“I’m so sorry for all of this” I could barely say as I was crying. I turned to leave to go meet Charlie I laid one last peck on his lips as a left the studio.

I had gotten to the little café Meryl and I meet at just a little bit before her, so I more time to run over what I was going to say in my head for the thousandth time. When I saw her walk in I couldn’t help but feel my breath quicken and lose my train of thought, as I was seeing the most beautiful girl in the world.

_“Hey Mer”_ I exclaimed with all the enthusiasm I could muster.

_“Hi”_ her voice was short and clipped and I felt awful she was speaking to me this way.

_“I have something I would like to tell you and it may take awhile for me to convince you but I just need to get this off my chest.”_

_“You have my full attention”_

_“Mer I have loved you since I was a young boy. When I was too shy to hold your hand off of the ice. When I was 13 and embarrassed to wear sparkles to our competitions. Since I promised you I would protect you no matter the cost and I have to this day and I always will. Since our first senior competition and me kissing you because I was so happy we placed 6 th. Can you believe it 6th place? Our first Olympics and we made love and it was the best thing I have experienced to this day. Next our 1st world title, and after when I thought we could actually make us work. I have always loved you even when I dated Tanith; I always compared her to you. Then when you started dating Fedor it crushed me. I think a part of me died that night I found out and it hadn’t come back alive until I told you I love you in Sochi.  _ _Tanith and I have always been on the rocks, ever since I told her that I was in love with you and I always would. In Sochi I decided I would break it off with Tanith and I would fight for you. I wouldn’t let you go without trying. For 17 years I have loved you and I will never stop._

I could hear her breath hitch as I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring she had been talking about since we were in tenth grade.

_“Meryl Elizabeth Davis. I love you so much and I will never fail to prove it to you every day just to make you believe it. Will you marry me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffffhanger. Got in my feels for this. I feel like I'm dragging this story on. Sorry everybody I just love it so much!


End file.
